Moments that we steal
by Tinyniel
Summary: I think the title says it all. Rated PG for swearing, but not a lot. Very short, won't take you long to R


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fiction. They belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them without permission (POTC, bygones). Chapter title taken from the song "Best friend's girl" by Steps_

_AN: Spur of the moment thing. I do write a lot of those, don't I? Won't take you long to R&R, so please do. Not giving away the pairing, you'll know soon enough. In fact, anyone who knows me probably knows before they've even read the fic. Takes place after certain event in OotP (like I could leave it alone. Please:) _

_Rating due to swearing, but not a lot (only one word in fact)_

**Moments that we steal**

She carefully pushed open the creaking door and entered the dusty, old room. Old desks, chairs and piles of worn-out books covered the floor, save for a little path that lead to the back of the room. She edged past the books and chairs, careful not to tip anything. The noise would surely attract Filch instantly, and she knew she wasn't allowed to be there.

She turned the final pile of books. To no surprise, he was there. He had taken down one of the old chairs, and was sitting under the window (the only source of light) reading a book. She remained still, wondering if he had noticed her at all. Maybe he wanted to be left alone. She turned around, but his voice stopped her: 

"Don't go." 

Nothing in his voice indicated that he meant it. It was perfectly free of emotion, just as she had learnt it always was. 

"I thought you might want to be alone," she said, turning. 

"I did," he said, putting away the book. "But now that you're here, I've changed my mind."

He allowed himself a slight, rare smile. 

"I'm sorry about today," she started, but he shook his head. 

"It's not your fault," he muttered. "I had it coming."

"No you didn't," she protested. "You never have it coming, that's the problem. They've got no reason to."

His lips met hers, stopping what had been well on the way to becoming a very long rant. But now, at the feel of his lips, she seemed to forget all that had happened that day. She just sunk into his arms, wishing it would go on forever. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his breath warm against her face. "I shouldn't have called you a"

"Yes you should," she interrupted him. "Best keep up the act, you know."

He only nodded, toying absentmindedly with her long, wavy hair. She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Don't let them get to you," she whispered. "They're not worth it."

"Odd sort advice coming from you," he smiled. "You could do with taking a leaf out of your own book."

"If it hadn't been for me, you'd be one secret less right now," she reminded him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, and the look on his face made it dawn on her.

"He didn't!"

"He did," he said quietly. 

"That fucking bastard," she muttered. "I thought he"

"He didn't," he said. "But don't worry about me."

"But I do. I worry about you all the time, Sev. You never speak up, you just take it lying down."

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" he snapped, letting go of her.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said quietly. "You know I didn't. But if you went to Dumbledore."

"Why would he help?" Severus asked. "James Potter's word against mine? That a lost cause before it's even begun."

She sat down on the chair he had used earlier, picking up the book he had been reading. 

"Dark curses," she read aloud. "You do realize how much trouble you'll be in if anyone catches you with this?"

"Not half as much as James will be in when I've finished reading it," he said, taking the book from her and stuffing it into his bag. 

"Severus, don't do anything stupid," she said quietly. "He's not worth it."

He didn't reply, but kneeled in front of the chair and kissed her. 

"I have to go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try to sneak away," she nodded.

"You know where to find me," he whispered, getting up. And then added, so quietly she could hardly hear it:

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Severus"

**~Fine~ **

Oh don't act all surprised. You knew it was bound to be Lily/Severus. Now then… *points discreetly to review-button*


End file.
